Su secreto
by LadySecret90
Summary: Solo he tomado prestados los personajes y los lugares, el resto es fruto de mi desarrollada (y loca) imaginación.


**Capítulo 1 (La historia es mía, los personajes no me pertenecen)**

**Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que empecé mi quinto año en Hogwarts,-más que una escuela, mi hogar-Y observaba como todos los chicos y chicas celebraban alegres el carnaval, ya que los exámenes habían pasado.**

**El tema de este año era: 'Carnavales en Venecia', y los estudiantes se tenían que disfrazar como los antiguos venecianos, con sus hermosos trajes y sus elaboradas má yo no tenía un disfraz se iba a enfadar mucho conmigo.**

**-¡Harry!-Una voz femenina me sacó de mis costó reconocerla, estaba ía... una princesa o algo así.Seguro que a Ron le daría un ataque al pude contener una carcajada al imaginarme la escena-**

**-¿De qué te ríes?¡No tienes disfraz!-Mi amiga parecía preocupada-Aunque... supongo...sería la primera vez...podría funcionar...tal vez...-¿Hermione indecisa?No titubeó ni cuando en segundo fabricó la poción multijugos...-De pronto, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, pronunció un conjuro y vi una bola de energía procedente de su varita chocar contra mí.**

**-¿Qué me has hecho?-Pregunté, con los ojos cerrados, temiendo ver en lo que me había convertido-Ábrelos-Fueron sus únicas abrirlos, me encontré vestido con un bonito disfraz-¡Gracias! De verdad, eres una gran maga-Ella solo se limitó a sonreír.**

**Unos minutos después, nos encontramos con Ron y no pusimos a bailar y a disfrutar de la nos dedicó unas palabras-como siempre-Y nos dispusimos a antes de que alguien pudiera hincarle el diente a algo...pasó.**

**Las puertas se abrieron y entró ella... La chica más hermosa que había visto, y eso que estaba con má disfraz era precioso, destacaba entre todos los demá fue acercando a Dumbledore, y más que andar, parecía que danzaba, cuán finos eran sus consciente de que todo el mundo la miraba y murmuraba, pero parecía que no le seguía con la cabeza alta y segura de sí se quedaba en la escuela, causaría furor.**

**Entonces me miró.Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y sentí una chispa especial.Y algo en mi cicatriz... No era como cuando estaba cerca de Voldemort, no era dolor, era... un cosquilleo, un suave cosquilleo...**

**-¡Harry!-Me susurró Hermione-Tu cicatriz está...¡Brillando!**

**-¿Brillando?-Volví a mirarla, pero ella miraba la palma de su volvió a mirar, con lo que yo creí que era ó su camino hacia Dumbledore y nuestras miradas no se cruzaron más...**

**Una vez llegó a Dumbledore le hizo una lo saludó formalmente, pero el profesor Dumbledore se levantó casi que corriendo y la abrazó.Miré extrañado a mis amigos, que me dedicaron la misma mirada de sorpresa,confusión y curiosidad.**

**-Te he echado de menos...-Esa frase sonó como una trueno en medio de la tranquilidad de una noche estrellada:Clara, y perfectamente comprensible.**

**En ese momento, Dumbledore nos dijo que podíamos quitarnos las má ó la mano, tocó el rostro de la joven, y le quitó la máscara...**

**Fue como ver a un ángel, la luz en el fondo del túnel, el rayo de esperanza en medio del mar de la desolació , era piel era blanca, como la porcelana, tenía las facciones perfectas,como las de una muñ la cara blanca, se distinguían dos ojos grises, en mi vida había visto unos cabello, negro como el azabache, largo, liso...Todo su ser invitaba a mirarla que no podía haber nada mejor, hasta que oí su voz.**

**-Imagino que pasarás el resto de la fiesta con nosotros, ¿no?-preguntó ese momento me di cuenta de que toda la escuela estaba mirando a la joven en espera de que respondiera y se presentara.**

**-Suena tentador, pero creo que me retiraré a mi habitación-Si antes la he descrito como un ángel, su voz era como un coro de á como unas campanillas, suave, pausada...Cada vez quería saber más de ella.**

**-Bueno, si no podemos convencerte...¿Ni siquiera vas a cenar?**

**-No tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias, profesor-Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y poniéndose en posición para pronunció en voz baja un hechizo y al momento todo el mundo se puso a quería que nadie supiera lo que iba a decir, pero no sé cómo, yo lo escuché perfectamente.**

**-Algún día dejarás de llamarme así...-Juraría que vi una lágrima en la mejilla de la joven, pero decidí no contar nada a nadie.**

**La joven se marchó, y yo no pude disfrutar de la volvería a ser lo mismo.**

**Bien entrada la noche, me dormí.Tuve una visión.Y supe quién era esa chica****.**


End file.
